SCC do Futuro Alternativo
by tih-laudannus
Summary: Numa outra realidade, a família Fujitaka não é tão equilibrada... (yaoi, yuri, bdsm, cross-over e o que mais vier de bizonho!)


**PARTE I**  
  
- Kcteeeeeeeeeeeee!!  
CRASH! POW! BRIIIICK! E mais um belo dia começa na residência dos Kinomoto. Touya tenta preparar o café e o seu almoço mas ... sabe cumé?! Homem na cozinha é desastre ecológico iminente! Dessa vez a vítima foi a pobre Wallitinha que se espatifou no chão, cheia de café. - Porra! ... – Touya se abaixa e começa a limpar o chão ... ahem, quer dizer: a espalhar mais café e pedaço de vidro pela cozinha!  
- Bom di ... QUE PORRA É ESSA?!?! - Ah, Sakura, nem entra porque tá só vidro e ... - Eu vou é esfregar essa tua cara sebosa na porra do vidro! Não te falei pra não mexer na porra da cafeteira, merda?! Caralho, essa já é a 10ª que você quebra este ano!! – Sakura reclama sem parar, despertando a ira secreta de Touya (Isso é SCC e não DBZ! Esse é o Touya e não o Gohan!). De repente, uma faísca ... Não! Um raio! Sim, sim! Um raio seguido de um trovão estremecedor! Era o terrível, o implacável, o todo-poderoso ... FUJITAKA-SAN! ... não, não ... FUJITAKA-SAMA!!! - Tremei, pobres e ignorantes que tiveram o afortunado prazer de receber parte de meus perfeitos genes! - Bom dia pro senhor também, papai ... – gotas rolam na Sakura e no Touya com olhares à la Cebolinha. - Ok, ok, esquecendo as formalidades, o que tem pro café da manhana, macaqueidis? – Fujitaka arrota entre um gole de Skoll (redooooondo!) e uma baforada do seu Derby's (só um rél, tio!). - Aparentemente, porra nenhuma! - Ê, olha essa boca ... – Touya reclama. - Fica calado no teu canto, sua gazela! Não consegue nem fazer café, pow! – Sakura grita. - Ah é?!?! Esse serviço é de MULHER, você que devia tá fazendo! POW!! Sakura dá um puta soco no braço do Touya. - Ai, kct! Ah é, não fica nervosa! Me lembrei que "MONSTRENGAS" não tem sexo! Hahahaha!! - Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! – Sakura fica vermelha de raiva , veias pulando de sua testa. Ela se prepara para enfiar a mão na cara cínica do irmão quando escuta uma risada mais alta que a dele. - Huahuahuahuahuahua!!!! O-TÁ-RIA!! Huahuahuahua!!! – Fujitaka rola pelo chão de tanto rir, sem perceber, misturando-se ao café e ao vidro. Seus filhos o olham, incrédulos com tanta burrice. - AI, FILHA DA P-U-T-A!!!!!!!!!!!! - parece que Fujitaka finalmente percebeu os cacos de vidro em sua costa. - HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! OTÁRIO!!!!!!!!!!! – Touya e Sakura não se agüentam e choram de tanto rir. Após um longo tempo de risadas, insultos e gritos de dor, a família toma seu rumo: Touya vai para o colégio junto com a Sakura e Fujitaka vai dar uma passada na emergência pra fazer curativos na costa.. No caminho para a escola, Sakura não consegue parar de rir da cara de idiota do irmão e da pergunta mais gay que ela já escutou em toda sua vida (não que ela seja preconceituosa – imagina! – mas foi bem PINK!). - Hahahahaha! Cara, tu é um babaca mermo! - Pow, Sakura! É que eu realmente não sei o que fazer para o Yukito no dia dos namorados, caramba – Touya choraminga - HAHAHAHAHA! - Porra, pára de rir e me ajuda, kcta! Um jantar romântico feito por moi, um carro de mensagem ou uma poesia numa caixa de bombons?? – Touya fala distraído, sem perceber a explosão de Sakura. - HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!!! PÁRA! PÁRA!! PÁRA SENÃO ME MIJO!!! HUAHUAHUA!!!! – Sakura rí de modo tão descontrolado que chama a atenção de todos na rua, deixando seu irmão morto de vergonha. - Ssssssssshhhhhh!!!! Pára com isso já, Sakura! Ssssh! - Huehuehue – ela enxuga algumas lágrimas – só se você parar de ser gay! - Ah, fofa, impossível, táan?! – Touya rejeita o resto de cromossomo y que lhe resta e libera geral. - HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!!!!!! - Do que você está rindo, Sakura? – Yukito pergunta ao se aproximar dos dois em sua bicicleta. - Ah, hahahaha, desse teu namorado ridículo! – ela enxuga mais algumas lágrimas e tenta parar de rir. - Aii, ele não é ridículo! Ele é ... GOXTOZO!!! – Yukito fala dando uma piscada sexki para Touya que, vermelho como um tomate de constrangimento, se despede da irmã. - Té, Sakura! - TCHAU, GATA! – Sakura grita a pleno pulmão para encher o saco do irmão. - PÁRA COM IZO, ZUA NOJENDA! – gritinho de mulherzinha by Touya. - Não esquenta, ela também marca gol contra... – Yukito fala baixinho. - Como? - Não, nada não ... – Yukito faz a cara de coelhinho perdido e Touya esquece o assunto. BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - QUE DIABO É ISSO???????? – o professor de literatura japonesa pergunta à classe de Touya e Yukito (sim porque a Sakura ainda é muito mobral pra dar literatura japonesa). - É a campa da escola que quebrou e emprestaram essa do corpo de bombeiros. – o CDF da sala informa, cutucando entediado o ouvido com o lápis. - Ah, er, ok, cambada! Dispensados! – mal o professor fala e a turma corre feito louca pra saída. ÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!!!! SAI DA FRENTE!!!!! FÍLOS DUMA PUTCHA!!!!! PORRA, MEU OLHO!!!!!!!! PEGA LADRÃO, ESSE FICHÁRIO É MEU!!!!!! CU DE BÊBADO NÃO TEM DONO!!!!!!! TODO MUNDO NU!!!!!!!! MACONHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ORO?????!!!!!!!! PUTADA 5:30 NA CASA DA RYOKO GOSTOSA!!!!!!! Yukito espera impaciente na porta pelo seu "fofo", observando o modo como Touya guarda suas lapiseiras da Morning Glory conforme a ordem de cores do arco-íris e guarda no bolso menor de sua mochila marrom fashion com chaveiro da My Melody no zíper principal. - Meu Deus! DEFINITIVAMENTE você é a fêmea da relação!! – Yukito fala baixinho para sí, com uma enorme gota de suor em sua cabeça. - Pronto! Tudo arrumadinho! Ah, vamos amorzão! – Touya fala todo gazela. - Vamos logo e deixa de frescura! – diz Yukito perdendo a paciência. Chegando lá fora ... - Cadê minha bicicleta daqui?? – diz Yukito muito puto. - Não fica assim, Yuki. Vamos na minh ... ãhn?! Cadê? – Touya se sente perdido. Parece que roubaram suas bicicletas ... será que ele está no Japão ou no Brasil? - Eu tô com fome e com pressa. Só me resta um jeito ... – diz Yukito olhando para todos os lados, verificando se havia alguém por perto. Ele se concentra e se transforma em Yue. Os olhos de Touya começam a brilhar como os de uma patty ao ver algo super-ultra-hiper fashion. - Eu não acredi ... – Touya desmaia de emoção ao ver Yue. - Ai bicha abestada! Vou ter de carregá-lo. Quando Touya acorda, está nos braços de Yue, bem perto de casa. - Pronto! Agora tenho de ir. - Você vai voltar, Yue? – pergunta Touya afetado. - Não sei ... – e Yue volta a ser Yukito. Entrando em casa ... - Ei, mostrenga! Cadê você? - Olha, Touya! O sapato da Tomoyo, a mochila, a ... blusa?!?! - É, ela sempre vem pra cá com duas blusas. Olha, essa é do Syaoran! - Hummmm ... é um mènage à trois. - Páára! Touya e Yukito sobem e batem na porta do quarto da Sakura. - Sakura! Abre essa porta! - PERA AÊ! – dizem três vozes. ARRUMA, ARRUMA! CADÊ MINHA CALÇA, KCT?? ORO? EI, TU NÃO É DESSE ANIME!! FOI MAL! - Quem é esse? – pergunta um Yukito intrigado não reconhecendo uma quarta voz que vinha de dentro do quarto. De repente, a porta se abre. Parecia que tinham feito o quarto da Sakura de terreiro de macumba: exalava um cheiro forte de Velho Barreiro e um fumacê desgraçado de cigarrinho do diabo! - Ê, foi mal! Eu não ví nada que o pessoal tava fazendo, principalmente o quê a menina do cabelo preto estava fazendo com a filmadora enquanto a outra menina chicoteava a bunda do menino e ... Ah! Eu só tô atrás da minha sakabatou. Num tá aqui ... então ... tchau!! – diz, apressado e nervoso, um ruivinho baixinho de kimono – Se a Kaoru souber que eu tava num puteiro, ela me mata! Silêncio por segundos. - Quem era aquele, To-ya? - Sei lá! Sakura, o que você estava fazendo?? - Er ... bueno ... sabe cumé ... non hablo japonhol, compriendes?! - NOIS TAVA TREPANDO, POR QUÊ??? QUER ENTRAR NA "DANÇA", GARANHÃO?? – fala Tomoyo, bebaça e com os olhos mais vermelhos que o "sol nascente" da bandeira do Japão. - Us que tá cuntencendun? – pergunta Syaoran usando uma cuequinha vermelha apertadíssima, encostado na porta. - Ah, é "a" Touya atrapalhando de novo. – diz Sakura ao pé do ouvido de Syaoran lhe dando um beijinho. – Agora volta pro quarto que nós ainda não acabamos, hein?! ... aham! ... Quê cê qué, Touya??? Touya está completamente paralisado, pálido, queixo no chão. - Touya! Sai do transe! Amor ... Yukito cutuca Touya e ele cai duro feito pedra no chão. POFT! - Iiiih, começou o showzinho da Priscilla japonesa. – diz Sakura rolando os olhos. Yukito dá alguns tapinhas no rosto do Touya. Ele abre devagar os olhos. - Ai, minha maninha! Tão pura, tão inocente ... virou instituição de caridade: dá pra Deus e o mund ... - Alguém me chamou-me?? – Eriol sobe depressa as escadas, vestindo um avental rosa (que, provavelmente, a Tomoyo confeccionou pra ele), carregando uma bandeja cheia de comida. [detalhe: o Eriol se acha Deus ... vai entender] - CALA A BOCA!!!!!! Você é o pior escravo que já tive!! Inútil, mentecapto!!! WHIP! WHIP! JÁ PRA DENTRO! – Tomoyo perde as estribeiras com seu "escravo". - Sim, senhora, OH GRANDIOSA, magnífica, gostosa, poderosa Tomoy ... WHIP! AIIIII!! - Esqueceu do "tudo pode, tudo faz", imbecil!!! Ah, é um inútil mesmo!! ENTRA! BLAM! [detalhe2: como ele pode ser megalomaníaco sendo um escravo da Tomoyo???] Todos ficam perplexos. - Acho que vou desmaiar! – diz Touya num sussurro. Retoma o fôlego e fala:  
  
- Sakura, você passou dos limites! Só faltou colocar uma luz vermelha no portão de casa pra isso aqui virar um puteiro de vez! Que cê pensa que ... - Aaah, cala a vala, sua bicha louca! Relaxa e curte o momento. Yukito, dá um jeito nesse cara?! Olha, tem fumo e bebida no quarto. Se quiserem participar, tão convidados a pegar um pouco e se trancarem no quarto do Touya porque não rola ver meu irmão dando e tal ... - Oba! Bora, Touya, bora! Você precisa relaxar ... ¡¡¡KATAPLEFTBUM!!! Um horrendo estrondo seguido de um grande feixe de luz que vinha do teto até o chão assustou aos três. Dentro do feixe de luz via-se uma pessoa desmaiada flutuando até chegar lentamente ao chão. Seu rosto estava coberto com uma máscara típica japonesa e usava kimono rosa com flores amarelas. Com certeza era uma garota (dã!). Yukito, depois de muito ser cutucado pelo namorado para ir lá ver o que era, tomou um susto. - Hitomi??!! Touya e Sakura pegam uma queda à la anime. - Hahahahaha!! Peguei vocês! – ri Yukito. - Pára de graça, sua penosa! Cutuca a doida pra saber quem é, que é! – diz Sakura nervosa. - Olá! Mocinha? – Yukito pergunta e percebe que ela está se mexendo lentamente, querendo levantar. - A ... a ... - Água? – tenta Sakura. - Aonde você está? – arrisca Touya. - B? – Yukito diz só pra não ficar de fora. - Águ-a ... água – ela diz sem forças. 


End file.
